


Did Naga intend to bless this blade with a will?

by FerrumTempus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentient Weapons, Cornelius being a Good Father, Gen, Having to tag a Sword as a character is weird, Linde is there at the end for only one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrumTempus/pseuds/FerrumTempus
Summary: The first three encounters Marth had with Falchion where it let it's own voice be heard.
Relationships: Marth (Fire Emblem) & Falchion
Kudos: 13





	Did Naga intend to bless this blade with a will?

The first time Marth heard Falchion's voice he believed it was just a dream.  
One sleepless night he wandered down to the place where the blade was on display.  
"I sense great things in you young one, one day you may even surpass Anri himself in fame." the enshrined blade of light told him, it's tone not unlike a kindly adult trying to give encouraging words.  
Overwhelmed by this encounter, the five-year old prince hurried back to his warm bed. 

The second time Marth heard Falchion's voice was when he first started his sword training.  
"One day I'll be gone and this sword will be yours," Cornelius said as he handed Falchion over to his son so he could have a feel of the blade. "I hope you'll be strong enough then to not only handle it's weight, but Archanea's expectations of Altea."  
as the handle slid into Marth's grip, Falchion piped up  
"You will also take many lives then, will you be prepar-"  
Marth dropped the sword with a deafening clang and ran away crying. 

The third time was at Thabes, after the light mage Linde avenged her father with Starlight.  
"I, I think this is yours," Linde said as she handed Falchion over to Marth, "Gharnef had it on him when I..."  
"thanks..." Marth winced, remembering that Gharnef probably stole the sword from his father's still warm corpse.  
As he took Falchion from Linde he felt a dreamlike warmth wash over him, healing his minor scrapes and magic burns from the recent fight. There was also the feeling of something familiar brushing against his mind with the words,  
"Marth... I knew you would come back for me…"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure who first came up with this AU but I was inspired by Skyward Sword from the Legend of Zelda series. It's currently under the Sentient Weapon AU tags because I currently can't think of anything better to tag it with.


End file.
